


“Your eloquence is incomparable, Jefferson

by Frumpy_talent_girl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, My First Work in This Fandom, People think Hamilton is being abused, Sharing a Bed, no real plot, probably a two shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpy_talent_girl/pseuds/Frumpy_talent_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one Alexander Hamilton, one Thomas Jefferson, a rumour, a bruise and a misunderstanding, stir well and then microwave.<br/>Or: That one time that people thought Jefferson was abusing Hamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Your eloquence is incomparable, Jefferson. I’ve talked to dogs, more verbally expressive than you”. Thomas signed, before once again bemoaning his luck. The only inn around for miles, and it just so happened that he was stuck with Hamilton in the one room that was available. “Why would you even be talking to dogs in the first place? Unless of course, you mean your mother?” For a second, Hamilton was so outraged he said nothing, for once deciding words were not going to work. Instead, he reached over to Thomas and pulled his hair as hard as he could. Jefferson gaped at Alexander, before punching him on the upper cheek. Hamilton yelped before turning to the edge of the bed that they were sharing and closing his eyes. Thomas considered asking if Alex was okay, but ultimately decided that the punch was deserved. 

As fate often did when people said that things could get no worse, she made them decidedly more deficient. The crowded inn that Jefferson and Hamilton were staying at was run by a thick, jolly woman who loved to gossip and whose husband had died fighting in the revolution under Lee. While Thomas and Alexander were engaging in battle she heard some rather suspicious sounds from their room. A gasp here, a yelp there. It wasn’t rare for men and although she shuddered even thinking about it- woman to come together in her inn to perform hedonist acts to each other. However, she was too good natured to report it, after all this was between god and them, why should she get involved?

Her lack of direct involvement did not stop her from gossiping about it later, to a group of ladies that came once a week for her tea, pastries and previously mentioned love of gossiping. “Not to be a scandalmonger, but have I told you that Jefferson and Hamilton, yes the Hamilton who cheated on his wife are here, sharing a room? Before I heard some rather,” She cleared her throat before continuing “risque noises coming from their room.” All the ladies present had the decency to look shocked, and were all considering what this could mean. After all the most obvious answer might not be the right one, the two were infamous for their hate of the other. 

Despite this hesitance however, the charming socialites would go on to tell their husbands, their sisters, their brothers. Always it would be “Have you heard the rumour that” and “Although it might not be true..”. The gentlewoman left, and within a few hours, their relatives knew. By the next night, half of Philadelphia had heard the vague rumor. However, Jefferson and Hamilton had no idea of it. Their carriage driver had for some reason or another run off, and because of what an isolated part of Pennsylvania they were in, it would be another day before they could get a new one. 

The day went about as well as you would expect. Hamilton got up much too early and opened the shades causing Jefferson to also wake up. Jefferson swore before trying to sleep once again. At this time Alexander started writing. After a few moments, in spite of, the annoying scratch of the quill Thomas was once more asleep. The next time Jefferson awoke, it was much later and Hamilton was pelting him with paper. “Finally up, sleeping beauty?” Not fully conscious, Thomas just noded. “Great. Then you have to go get me some face-powder or something.” Thomas was confused. Why would Hamilton want makeup? That was for prostitutes and actors. “Why?” “Considering your intellect, you might not notice but I have I bruise all over the right side of my face. Considering recent events, I would prefer for Eliza to not think I was fighting.” Knowing Alexander even if he refused at first, eventually Thomas would get so annoyed he would go, so instead Jefferson said, “Fine.” and left.

As Jefferson was walking through town, he noticed that a few people gave him strange looks, but thought nothing of it. After all, rumors spread and spread. He knew that personally, as many had thought that he and Madison were together, despite the fact that he was married to Martha and that he would never do such things with a man. Per Hamilton’s request he got some face powder from a rather shady source, as well as buying some strawberries for himself. The store owner was also staring at him oddly, and Thomas started to get concerned. Was there something wrong with him? Had something he was not aware of happened?

The store owner said nothing and so Jefferson didn’t either. When Thomas got back to the inn, Alexander was still in their room, writing. Hamilton hadn’t even noticed him enter, so Thomas cleared his throat, and finally Alex looked up. Thomas wasn’t sure, but he had thought he saw Hamilton flinch. Frowning, Thomas put the makeup next to Hamilton before looking out the window and seeing it was getting dark. He left the room, and went to see when the carriage would be here.

Yes! It was already here. The sooner that they got into it, the sooner they would be separated. Thomas told the driver to wait, and went to get Hamilton. “Our ride is here. You don’t have any houses in Philadelphia, so what hotel are you staying in?” Hamilton blinked and his eyes widened. “I didn’t exactly think of that.” Although he felt some shame in admitting it, Alexander continued “If none of them have room, I’ll just be outside the whole night. It’s not like it would be the first time”. Hamilton shrugged, and Thomas felt a pang of paternal protectiveness, although he would never admit it. Sighing, Jefferson said “You can stay in my plantation house.”

The two went to the carriage, and when asked where to, said “The Jefferson plantation home.” Although neither commented on it, and driver seemed to look at them in shock for just a second too long. Once at Jefferson’s house, Thomas took Alexander to his guest room and then fled, happy to finally be out of his presence. While all this was happening, George Washington was preparing for tomorrow's cabinet meeting. While writing down the items of interest that would be discussed he mused on a rumor he had heard while in town. He doubted that it was true, but then again who knows? It would be preferable to Thomas and Alexander arguing as always. Actually thinking about it, it was mostly Jefferson and Hamilton that argued, leaving no room for other discussion. Perhaps tomorrow, he will have them be quiet and listen to the others.

By the time Washington finishes preparing it’s dark, and Jefferson is already asleep. Hamilton on the other hand, is intensely writing about windmills and it will be the early hours of the morning before he stops and finally gets to bed.


	2. An ending of some sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months, I've finally finished this! For anyone reading thanks for sticking around this long and I'm sorry.

The air is chilly, and Alexander cannot find his jacket. He sighs before turning to Thomas. No-when did he start referring to him by his first name? Alexander corrects himself and turns to face Jefferson. He considers saying something about being cold, but backs out-he’s already relied on Jefferson way too much over the last few days. As the two men hurriedly eat breakfast, Hamilton starts to shiver. After a few moments of it, Thomas turns to face him and shoves the tacky purple coat he always wears into Alexander’s hands. “Your shivering is annoying. Stop it.” 

Hamilton is for once speechless, but recovers with a insult on fashion sense under his breathe. He then puts the coat on, not being able to ignore how much it smells like Thomas. After he finishes eating breakfast, Alexander stretches before asking what time it is. Jefferson points to the other room, where there is a grandfather clock and Hamilton goes to look at it. As he finishes his breakfast, Thomas hears a oddly nervous Hamilton speak. “Hey Jefferson, what time were we supposed to be at the cabinet meeting?” Jefferson responds with a smooth “well technically nine a.m but no one really gets there until about ten. Why?” “Well, it’s almost eleven.” “What?! You’re kidding right?” “ ‘fraid not. We should go.” For once both men agree on something. 

They both run all the way, and Jefferson has to admit that Alexander is much faster than expected. And if they both race, and stick there tongues out at each other like school boys, well no one’s going to stop them. It’s only when they’re already at the building that Thomas realies that Hamilton had not put on his makeup, and that his bruise although faded, was still there. Alexander was also still wearing his coat, but Thomas decides not to remind him about it, instead tripping Alexander while he’s walking up the conference stairs. 

The meeting has already been going on for over two hours when Thomas and Alexander finally graced the other founders with their presence. They were both glowing and red in the face, with hair mussed. The fact that Alexander was wearing a coat that was about a size too big for him, did nothing to discourage the fact that they were being stared at. Almost without meaning to, Madison began laughing. Were the rumors actually true? As he pondered this, he began to cough. 

After a few more seconds of staring at the coat, George Washington looked at Hamilton’s face. There was a bruise. Had his boy gotten into another fight? As he mused this, he motioned for Jefferson to sit on one side of him, and Hamilton the other. “You’re both rather late. Today you will not argue, but for once listen to what others have to say.” “Yes, sir”, “Alright” 

The meeting continued, and ignoring the occasional whisperings of “sodomy”, it was as if Thomas and Alexander weren’t even there. Hamilton is glaring at Thomas because of having been tripped, and so Jefferson reluctantly apologizes, “Sorry but you deserved it.” Neither man notices that Jefferson had said it during a lull in debate, and that it was most definitely heard. 

After hearing what Thomas said to Alexander, Washington pales. Is Jefferson manhandling Alexander? Washington's never heard of a man abusing another man, and the religious part of him cynically thinks that it’s perhaps deserved. However he shuts that voice out the moment he notices it, after all this is Hamilton, the man he looks to like a son. Deciding to get to the bottom of this situation, Washington dismisses the delegates, saying that they should go enjoy themselves but adding on a “Hamilton and Jefferson stay here”. 

“It has come to my attention that you are in a sodomise relationship and nonetheless hurting Alex”, Washington says while pointing to Jefferson. Jefferson pales before speaking. “First of all, I would never secondly I would never treat a partner of mine like that.” Alexander hesitates before speaking. “Sir, no offense but are you feeling alright?” George just sighs before excusing them. Youngsters these days and their odd relationships. 

Soon after this humiliating meeting Jefferson and Hamilton go their separate ways. When Maddison notices that Thomas mutters the name Alexander first thing after getting up, he wonders but dismisses the possibility. After all the day the two men came red faced and panting was a one time coincidence, right? When Eliza hears Alexander talking in his sleep, saying the name Thomas over and over again, she says nothing. Nothing has changed between them, and yet everything has.


End file.
